The 75th Hunger Games: Syot
by catnip851
Summary: Basically none of the victors got sent into the 75th Hunger Games instead six tributes from each district get sent in the games. Three boys and three girls from each district. SYOT OPEN! PLEASE PM ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay so I am going to try a syot so here is what you need to send for your tribute. I am making it the 75****th**** annual Hunger Games but instead of it because with Katniss and Peeta and the other victors it is like a normal Hunger Games but of course it is the quarter quell and there will be six tributes from each district 3 boys and 3 girls from each district between the ages of 12-18. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor! Peeta and Katniss are mentors. **

Name:

Age:

District:

Appearance ( Please be descriptive):

Personality:

Alliances:

History:

Reaped/volunteered:

If volunteered why?:

Optional

Reaping outfit:

Tribute parade outfit:

Interview outfit:

District token:

Ideas for the arena:

Anything else you can think of:


	2. District 1 reaping!

** Author's note: Hello everyone! Here is the first reaping for district 1! Just so everyone knows I do need tributes for other districts before I can do anything else! Especially more reapings! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

_**Alyen Helbig's POV**_

_**The Reaping District 1: **_

" Welcome! Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games reaping! As usual ladies first." Our escort named Ilisa screams into the microphone. She walks over to the girls bowl, her bright blue wig flopping up and down as she walks. " Isabell Lewis." Ilisa says into the microphone. Before the 12 year old Isabell gets to the stage I walk out and walk next to the girl. " I volunteer as tribute" I say calmly almost deadly. On the outside I am almost sure that I look confident,strong but on the inside I am scared of leaving my little sister Yasmine who is sick with cancer and my older brother George. I walk to the stage with every bit of confidence I can muster. " What is your name sweetheart?" Ilisa asks me. " Alyen Helbig" I say into the microphone, confidence masking the shaking sound in my voice.

_**Akira Helbig's POV**_

" Now for the boys." Ilisa our escort says. I watch bored. She is walking to slow. God I want her to shut up. I move into the clearing. " I volunteer!" I yell moving my dirty blond hair out of my face. Slightly brushing over my scar. I walk up to the stage. " What is your name young man?" Ilisa asks me. I sigh heavily. " Akira Helbig" I say in my deep voice. Others seem to find it scary.

" You must be Alyen's brother?" Ilisa asks. I just nod and stand next to my sister.

_**Satin Thorne's POV**_

I stand in my section. " Now for another girls." The escort Ilisa says. I watch her walk over to the bowl and dig her hand in, my hands start to sweat. She finally picks a slip and walks over to the microphone. " Pristine Holly " She says. My head snaps up. " No" I whisper. My best friend. She is my age but has always been weak, I wasn't planning to go into the games but I have a much higher chance of surviving than Pristine does. Finally I make my mind up. " I volunteer!" I yell and walk up to Pristine I give her a hug telling her to go to her family. She just nods and walks away. She was thinking the same thing I am...she can't make it through this. I walk up to the stage. " What is your name?" The escort asks me.

" Stain Thorne." I say. I go and stand by the other tributes.

_**Dean Helbig's POV**_

" Now for another boy." Our escort says. I think she was tired of walking back and forth. Well I guess I will save her the trouble. I smile as I step forward into the clearing. " I volunteer!" I yell and walk up to the stage. " What is your name?" She asks.

" Dean Helbig" I say and go to stand back by my siblings and the other girl tribute.

_**Julia Chaise's POV**_

I step forward before she can get to the girls bowl. " I volunteer!" I yell and head up to the stage.

" What is your name?" Our escort asks.

" Julia Chaise." I tell her. My voice filled with hatred and anger. I am going to avenge my sisters death I think as I go stand by the other tributes.

_**Presto Pollak's POV**_

I step forward right as our escort gets to the boy tribute. " I volunteer to win these games!" I yell. I run up to the stage a huge smile on my face. I can't wait to win the games. " What is your name young man?" Ilisa asks me.

" Presto Pollark and I am gonna win these games!" I yell. We all get lead off to the train. The peacekeepers claim that we aren't aloud to say goodbye to our family. That's fine with me...more time to train and get into the games.

_**Katniss Everdeen's POV**_

" Katniss! Katniss! Wake up!" I hear a voice saying. I sit up quickly screaming from the nightmare. I look over and see Peeta. Worry etched on his face. " You scared me." I state. Peeta laughs.

" Sorry and Katniss I know it's the middle of the night but I want you to see the reapings for District 1." Peeta tells me. I nod and get out of bed putting on a robe and following Peeta down stairs.

Me and Peeta sit down on the couch. I have started staying in Peeta's house since I found out I was pregnant.

Haymitch got me and Peeta drunk one day. I haven't spoken to Haymitch since I found out I was pregnant. But I made the decision and sent the pregnancy test to President Snow. He then showed up at my house a week later and talked to me and Peeta. " What are you thinking about?" Peeta asks bring me out of my daze. I look up and smile at him. Peeta and I have grown a lot closer since I found out I was pregnant and I hate to admit it but I do love Peeta and I am glad that we have this baby or I might have never realized I love him. " You, the baby everything. What did you want to show me?" I ask. Peeta wraps his arms around me and turns on the TV the reapings for District 1 show up on the TV. I tense. " Katniss it's okay. But we are going to be mentors...I thought we should go ahead and seek out the competition." He tells me and I nod.

" I know they just scare me. They look fierce our tributes don't have a chance Peeta." I tell him. Peeta laughs. " Katniss we are going to have six tributes I think we will be fine and so will they." Peeta tells me. He turns off the TV and we cuddle up on the couch and fall asleep in each others arms.

**Author's note: Okay everyone I hope you liked the District 1 reaping. It took me about a week to write this maybe more so I worked really hard. If you all are wondering why I put Katniss and Peeta in there was because I also want to focus on them being mentors not just the new tributes. Please read and review! Remember I still need a lot of tributes!**

**-catnip851**


	3. District 12 reaping!

_**Hillary Clover**__**'s POV**_

I stand in the seventeen year old section awaiting the reapings to start. I sigh as our escort for District 12 Effie Trinket taps on the microphone. " Welcome! Welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games reaping! As usual ladies first!" Effie Trinket says loudly into the microphone. I watch her walk over to the the girls bowl and dig her hand in. She walks back to the microphone. "Hillary Clover!" She screams or a least it sounds like a scream. I swallow and slowly walk up to the stage. I get up to the stage my hands slightly shaking. I have a hundred different emotions going through me at this point: sadness for leaving my sister, longing because I know I will be away from District 12 soon, my home and last of all anger to the capital who is ripping me away from my sister and the friends I have made.

_**Will Bailey's POV**_

I stand in the thirteen year old section holding a carved horse waiting for Effie to pick a boys name out of the boys bowl. My name is in their 27 times. To be quite honest I am scared out of my mind. But I won't show it. I won't give the capitol that satisfaction. I watch Effie walk back over to the microphone and I barley hear my name when it is called. " Will Bailey" She says. I slowly walk up to the stage and see my mentors Katniss's head down and Peeta consoling her about something. I hear her sniffle then nod. Peeta puts his arms around her. I turn my attention away from my new mentors and go and stand by the first girl tribute.

_**Serena Zyiana's POV**_

I stand in the sixteen year old section hoping and praying that I won't get reaped I have to stay here to help take care of my little sister. I watch Effie Trinket our escort walk over to the girls bowl and make her way over to the microphone. " Kara Zyiana!" Effie practically screams into the microphone. " No" I whisper. My whole world starts to crumble around me. I push people out of the way and catch my sisters arm. I pull her behind me as if protecting her from the deadly world she was born into. I know she can't win, at the age of fourteen there is no way she can win, she can't hurt a fly. " I volunteer as tribute!" I say in the loudest voice I can mange. I curse silently in my head at the shaking in my voice, I want to sound strong. I turn and hug my sister. " Go find Sapphire. I love you" I tell her.

" I love you too, thank you" Kara says and then walks away. I get lead up to the stage where Effie ask my name, I tell her and then we are done. I stand next to my fellow tributes.

_**Ryden Tharista's POV**_

I sigh and tap my foot on the good watching as I watch Effie make her way to the boys bowl. She picks a name and comes back to the microphone. " Ryden Tharista" Effie says loudly into the microphone. It takes a minute and a push from one of my friends to make my way up to the stage. My blood has run cold. I didn't want this, I don't want this. But I have to be strong to get sponsors. I have to be strong. I walk onto the stage.

_**Natasha Mclellan's POV**_

I stand in the sixteen year old section with my arms wrapped around my middle. Like I am trying to keep my baby safe. I am scared to death of getting reaped. I have to keep this baby safe. I will do anything. I watch Effie walk to the bowl and pick a name. I look to the ground. " Natasha Mclellan!" Effie yells into the microphone. My head snaps up. I take a deep breath trying to stop the tears. One escapes and I wipe it away. I walk up to the stage and stand by the other tributes. Two more tears escape. I quickly wipe them away.

_**Ryan Huang's POV**_

" No!" I say quietly to myself. I go and start walking up to the stage. As soon as I get there I walk over to the microphone. " I volunteer as tribute! My name is Ryan Huang." I yell and walk over to Natasha and hug her whispering soothing words in her ear.

_**Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you like the District 12 reapings. Please read and review and send in tributes because I still need more for other districts. I would like to do the District 2 reapings next and I only have one tribute so send in the tributes please! **_

_**Thanks, catnip851**_


	4. District 4 reaping

**Hello everyone! First off I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I had to visit family then finish a book for school and haven't had the time. So here is the District 4 reaping and I should have the District 2 reaping up soon! Also I am going to start giving points out to the author's who answer the question correctly will get a different amount of points depending on how hard the question is. The question will be at the end of each chapter. Please PM me your answer. **

**District 4**

_**Destiny Cresta's POV**_

I stand in the seventeen year old section waiting for our escort Winona goes to the girls bowl and pulls out a name. I hold on to the necklace that my aunt Annie gave me. It's a beautiful green and blue mermaid necklace. Hoping that it's not me but if I do get picked then I will look strong and not show any weakness. I will not let the capitol have anything to hold against me. " Destiny Cresta!" The escort bellows into the microphone. I walk up to the stage quietly, pretending not to hear my aunt Annie crying behind me.

_**Mako Dudley's POV**_

I stand in the fifteen year old section waiting for someones name to be called. Our escort has a boys slip. " Mako Dudley!" Our escort Winona says loudly into the microphone. I walk up to the stage. Keeping every bit of emotion off my face. I can't look weak.

_**Coral Shell's POV**_

I stand in the twelve year old section. My hands start to shake as our escort Winona heads back over to the microphone. " Coral Shell!" She screams into the microphone. My throat closes up. I try to blink back tears as I walk up to the stage and go and stand by the other tributes.

_**Xander Bassin's POV**_

I stand in the seventeen year old section waiting for our escort to call the boys name. " Xander Bassin!" She says into the microphone. I walk up to the stage keeping all the emotions off my face. I go and stand next to the other tributes.

_**Amphitrite Clorad's POV**_

I stand in the sixteen year old section watching and waiting as our escort picks a slip of paper and walks back over to the microphone in her ridiculously high heels. " Amphitrite Clorad!" The escort says into the microphone. I walk up to the stage as I hear my sister yelling wait. I know what she is planning on doing to I make a split decision and run toward her putting my hand over her mouth. "Keep your mouth shut and go back to mom before you do something stupid. I will come back I promise." I tell her. She nods, hugs me and runs away crying to mom. I sigh deeply and walk back up to the stage.

_**Triton Haast's POV**_

I stand in the eighteen year old section waiting till our escort starts walking over to the boys bowl. I push past other boys in my section who simply cuss at me and push me out of the way. I get to the clearing and yell " I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!" I yell at the top of my voice. I walk up to the stage. " What is your name dear?" She asks.

" Triton Hasst " I say in a loud voice. I then go and stand back with the other tributes.

**Author's note: This question is worth five points, every author is starting with 100 points. Here is the question to get sponsor points for your tribute: In 'The Hunger Games' book, who gives Katniss her signature Mockingjay pin? **

**A: Madge **

**B: Prim**

**C: Gale**

**D: Peeta**

**Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


End file.
